


Not good at goodbyes

by Princess_Geek



Series: Unspoken Desires [11]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Geek/pseuds/Princess_Geek
Summary: Beatrice’s life plot takes another twist when the family tradition opens another crack in her little heart . She will do everything to protect the brother, who despite not even half, she loves with her whole heart.
Relationships: Edmund Marlcaster/Main Character (Desire & Decorum)
Series: Unspoken Desires [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807399
Kudos: 2





	Not good at goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Pixelberry. I only own my OC. No copyright infringement intended.
> 
> English is not my first language. Please, excuse me any typos /or grammatical errors.

\--- August of 2005

Eton is a hotbed of future politicians, ambassadors, generals and successful businessmen. It has fabulous facilities, beautiful gardens and the best teachers.

However, none of these arguments was convincing Beatrice, sitting on her father’s desk in front of him.

“Why he has to go?” - she kept asking Vincent all morning.

“Your grandfather attended it, I attended it and Harry will attend it when he turns thirteen. It is the tradition in our family. And more important than that, he’ll learn very important things there.” - he explained patiently.

Mary had warned him about this. A great cuteness accompanied by great stubbornness. Her daughter’s sweet eyes were full of indignation.

“He has no friends there…He will miss home…and we’ll miss him.” 

“I know you love your brother…And of course I will miss him a lot. Despite Edmund not being my flesh and blood, I love him very much, since the first day I saw him…” - he paused for a moment to look into his girl’s eyes - “Love, my dear, means also to let go when it’s necessary.” - Earl was lost for a few seconds in his thoughts and then resumed his speech - “Besides, he’ll find some familiar faces there, like Ernest. He’ll help him with whatever he needs.”

“I wish the people I love were never far away from me.” - the girl sighed.

The Earl stopped the task at his hand, cradled her face between his hands and looking into his daughter’s eyes said:

“Beatrice, we are never far away from the people we love … they are always in our hearts.” 

“Mum said something very similar once.”

“So, you have no reason to doubt it, my dear.”

—– One week before the departure—-  
Beatrice decided to help Edmund to pack his things. She took the most varied range of objects to his room, spreading them on the bed. She wanted him to take many things, thinking that he might need them: a warm blanket, a pocket knife, books, a cup, pack of cookies…

Edmund looked amusedly at the growing pile on the bed.

“I’m not going to move to another country…or to the jungle.”

His sister didn’t even seem to be listening him, continuing in a frenzy to and fro in the room looking for more things he could take. Beatrice found a pillow almost as big as her and placed it in the pile.

“Everybody needs a fluffy pillow to sleep better.”

“Bea, I appreciate your help, but Eton is one of the most expensive schools…in the world. I’m sure they’ll give me an extra pillow if I need it.” 

“At least take your Chelsea’s teddy with you.” - she insisted, handed him it.

He took the teddy. It was not easy to be the only Chelsea fan in a Gooners’ home. Even Beatrice seemed to have born with the club on her blood. 

That teddy bear had always kept him company in victories and defeats - in football and in life. Furthermore, it was one of the few memories he had of his father. Henrietta told him that as soon as the husband had heard about the son’s birth, he immediately signed up him as a member of the club and bought the teddy. It was the father’s first gift to his son.

For that reason, Edmund could never risk taking him with him.

“This house needs a blue. I’m going to leave him under your care. I want him to occupy my chair and watch with you all the matches I’ll miss. Can you do that for me?”

Beatrice nodded and accepted the teddy bear from his brother’s hands.

“I will take care of him with all my love, but I am not responsible for the suffering caused by the defeats.”

“Don’t push your luck, Miss Foredale, or…” - he warned, with a smile on his lips.

“Or else?”

“Tickle attack!” - he shouted, throwing Beatrice onto the bed and tickling her until she dissolved into laughter.

Later that day, Edmund tried on the uniform that had arrived that morning under Mrs Daly’s expert gaze. The girls volunteered to help.

"Move your arms … get down … get up …“ - Mrs Daly instructed - "Are you feeling comfortable? Do you think I need to tighten or loosen any of the pieces?”

“For such an expensive school the uniform is ugly, don’t you think? He looks like a vicar.” – Briar commented.

“Briar!… It’s not ugly … maybe too formal.” – Beatrice countered walking around her brother inspecting the clothing. – “How are you supposed to run with that outfit?”

Edmund chuckled. 

According to Edmund’s complaints, Mrs Daly was putting pins on the uniform. The tailcoat and the overcoat were, in fact, a little slumped on the shoulders. 

The girls were right. The uniform was boring and not comfortable at all. The collar was suffocating him. From time to time, he put two fingers inside the collar to relieve the pressure.

Briar, who was marking the hem of his pants, couldn’t resist pricking him with the pin. Edmund didn’t complain about it to not get her in trouble, but his body betrayed him.

“What are you doing, Briar? Don’t tell me you stung him?” – Pavarti chided.

“It wasn’t her, Mrs Daly. In fact, it was you.”

“Oh, I’m sorry! It’ll not happen again.”

Edmund winked at Briar and she responded with a knowing smile.

Finally, Edmund tried on the cloak. Fortunately, it fitted perfectly. 

“What do you think, girls?” - Edmund asked making a ridiculous pose.

“You look very elegant, Edmund! I love the cloak! I didn’t mind to have one. Can you make one in pink for me, Pavarti?” – Beatrice asked – “What do you think, Briar?”

“He looks like the prince charming…” – Briar whispered dreamily, but she quickly corrected herself – “I mean…you look good, Edmund.”

The blush rose on the cheeks of both of them.

Someone knocked on the door. It was the Earl.

“Can I have a moment alone with my son, ladies?” – he asked.

They all left the sewing room, leaving Vincent and Edmund alone. 

“What do you think, father?” - Edmund asked showing off his uniform.

Vincent looked at him tenderly.

“The uniform suits you very well, Eddie. Much better than to me at your age. I was chubby and shorter than you. Wearing the uniform, I looked like Winnie the Pooh dressed for a wedding.”

Edmund couldn’t contain his laughter.

“You are growing up so fast, my little man.” – the Earl stroked Edmund’s golden curls – “You know that I wouldn’t send you there if I didn’t think it was best for you, right?”

“I know, father.”

“You may not believe in my words now, but your absence will be more painful for me than for you over the months. You are a good boy, Edmund. I am very proud of you. And I also have a lot to thank you for.”

“Thank me for what, father?”

“For the way you received Beatrice in this house. You have been more adult than any of us.”

“She makes a little hard not to like her.”

“That’s true. But this moment is about you and celebrate the boy you’re and the great man you’ll become. That’s why I’d like to give you this.” 

Vincent handed him an old leather case. Edmund opened it.

“Those were my back collar studs. My father gave me them the day I went to Eton. The golden parts are made of real gold.”

“Father…I’m not sure what to say…that’s…”

“They are yours…forever.”

“And Harry?”

“I think I’m rich enough to buy Harry a set when it’s his turn.”

The two laughed.

“Thank you, father.” – Edmund hugged Vincent.

“These are special, like you, my boy.” -Vincent hugged him even tighter and kissed the crown of his head. - “Please grow up slowly… or soon I won’t be able to do this.”

\-----September of 2005

September came very quickly. 

—-The day before the departure —-

Everybody was pretending to ignore the imminent, but the day before the departure, there was a different atmosphere at Edgewater. Everybody was moody and unnecessarily rushed to carry out their tasks. Even Dominique let a crystal jar slipped out of her hands.

After lunch, the Sinclaire’s appeared at Edgewater. They, Vincent and Edmund were closed in the bureau for a while. 

Beatrice was at the bureau door when they came out, with a very serious face. 

“Miss Foredale, nice to see you!” – Mathew greeted – “Will you join us for tea?”

“Yes, but first I need to take care of something. May I have a word with you, Sinclaire? In private.”

The four looked at her curiously. That girl was full of surprises. The three followed their path to the tea room and Ernest followed Beatrice into the Earl’s bureau. 

Ernest was already wearing his Eton uniform which made him look even taller. It was almost intimidating, but she didn’t allow herself to show it to him.

She sat on her father’s chair, pulling her body forward so that she could rest her arms on the enormous mahogany desk.

“Please, sit down.”

Ernest indulged her.

“So, what’s the matter?” – he asked raising the eyebrow. He knew that coming from her, it could be anything.

She cleared her throat and put her hands together, trying to imitate an adult.

“I know we’re not exactly friends, but I need to ask you a personal favour.”

“What kind of trouble have you got yourself into?”

“It’s not for me…it’s for Edmund.”

“In what kind of trouble have you got him into?” – Ernest teased.

“Can you let me talk?” - she frowned.

“Well, nothing would give me greater pleasure1.”

“I know you’re mocking me, but this is too important for me to fight with you…So, here’s the deal: I need you to take care of him.”

“Of Edmund?”

“Yes. I don’t trust on pompous rich boys who attend expensive boarding schools.”

“I’m one of them.”

“Indeed…but…you are … different… slightly less pompous, but just slightly.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment … I guess.”

“Promise me you’ll look after him. Please, by your honour”

“I give you my word that I will help him in whatever he needs.”

She rose from the chair to the desk and sat on top of this to get close to him. With her face only a couple of centimetres from his face, looking him in the eye and pointing the little finger, she declared: 

“Good, because if my brother comes home with even a tiny scratch, I’ll hold you personally responsible…and we both know what I’m capable of.”

On the day of departure, the family lined up at the door to say their goodbyes. Vincent was going to drive Edmund personally to Eton.

Dominique stroked lightly his head and recited some encouragement words.

“You’re becoming a man, Edmund. Do your best at Eton and you’ll have the best of the world. Make this house proud.”

Henrietta was doing her best to keep herself together.

“I can’t believe my boy is growing up so fast…yesterday, you were a baby, cradling my finger as your life depended on it…and today you…you’re a young man…” - she sniffed – “Don’t call me every day…that would give the wrong impression to your colleagues…but call me every week.”

Harry was trying to keep a serious face too, but as soon as Edmund cradled the boy’s hair, some tears appeared on his eyes. Harry didn’t say a word. He just hugged his brother tightly.

“I love you too, Harry.”

It was Beatrice’s turn. She couldn’t hide her emotions.

“Don’t cry, Beatrice! I’m not going to the war! I’ll come home many times.”

The girl hugged him very tight. 

“I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too, little button.” – he got on his knees and whispered - “In my absence, you’re the older one, so I’m counting on you to take care of Harry. I trust you this mission.”

“I’ll, I promise.”

“And take care of your friend too. That girl is a troublemaker. Someone must to knock some sense into her head.”

Edmund got in the car and threw a last glance at the house and the family. At one of the upstairs windows, two figures were watching what was happening. Mrs. Daly nodded briefly. Briar waved him and blew him a shy kiss.

He chuckled. He’d miss her too.


End file.
